The present invention relates to a variable resistance device, and more particularly to a variable resistance device of a type having a slide movable linearly for actuation of the switch and a pair of light sources activated alternately in accordance with the motion of the slide.
The conventional linear mortion variable resistance devices used in frequency equalizers of audio reproducing systems or the like are generally provided with detent means for indicating the level of amplification or attenuation of several selected reproduced audio frequency bands, so that visual recognition of such levels is not possible.